


Fine Line

by writingvault



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fantasy, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Horror, fnaf - Freeform, security breach?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingvault/pseuds/writingvault
Summary: Three kids test the border between fiction and reality by looking for the building their favorite video game takes place in.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

By now, almost everybody knew about the groundbreaking indie game Five Nights at Freddy's. Everyone had at least seen part of a play through, or heard of one of the recently published books. Everyone knew it wasn't real.

Over the years since the first game released in 2014, people had come up with photo shopped images of restaurants and fake addresses, so when Bailey called about a new address, we all brushed it off as another hoax.

"No you guys, get this: it's an address for the abandoned mall. The one from the first book - Nadia you've read that one right?"

"Yeah? There's also been addresses for the restaurants, Bails. What makes this any different?"

"Who would waste their time looking for a mall address? God, I though out of everyone you'd be the first to get excited about this."

"Dude, you know I'd be hyped if it was real. But look -"

"Can we at least check it out?"

Sitting on my bed, my laptop sat a few inches away from me, three little shimeji's crawling and bouncing across my screen. Mulling it over, I began to weight the pros and cons.

On one hand, we had nothing better to do. School was out for the summer, businesses were only starting to open up. We never had one of those adventures from a movie, never snuck out before. But on the other hand, chances are this was just another fake address, something to stir things up in a half dead fandom.

".. I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Well, whatever you come up with I'm down." Zy had finally spoken up after a while of silence. "I think it'd be worth looking into at least."

I chewed at my lip, already turning gears about it. We could end up in a lot of trouble by doing this, especially if there's nothing there, but when would we ever get another chance like this? We never had one before, and it was likely that we wouldn't again.

"I'll think about it. I'll text you guys tomorrow when I come up with something?" With the other two agreeing to some degree, we ended the call and I began to get ready for bed. This is something I've been wanting to do for ages, going on some sort of road trip? Looking for some sort of confirmation that Freddy's does exist in real life? It'd be a dream come true. I know I won't be able to say no to this, it's just a matter of asking to borrow my mom's car.. or maybe Bailey or Zypher could nab one from their parents.. we'll have to work out the details in the morning. I'm going to need all the sleep I can before starting this escapade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia, Bailey, and Zypher begin their trip to Utah, USA.

Waking up to the TV blaring in the living room, I sat up to rub at my eyes and pat around for my glasses. Finding them attached to my plush rabbit and on the floor, I slid them onto my face and got up out of bed.

 _What to do.._

Even thinking about asking Mom for the car gave me the beginnings of anxiety, and I knew Bailey didn't have her permit, so that leaves Zypher. They've recently gotten theirs, and I don't think we'd randomly get pulled over in order for me and Bailey to have to worry about a fake ID.

I pulled my phone off the charger and unlocked it, opening up Instagram to text Zy.

_Yo dude, do you think you'd be able to nab your dad's car or smthn? (10:38)_

_(10:38) I could try, but idk_

_Better to try and fail than not try at all (10:39)_

Turning my phone off, I slid it into the pocket of my pajama pants and headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast. There wasn't much in the fridge, and there wasn't much more in the cupboard, so I decided to make my newest 'invention': cereal in a cup. The cereal of the day was Cap'n Crunch.

Plopping myself down on the couch, I turned on the TV and selected YouTube, starting a new Unus Annus video when Bailey let me know she was awake as well.

_(10:43) so are we taking ur mom's car_

_I asked Zyph if he could drive us (10:44)_

_(10:44) wait he has a lisence??_

_No but he has his permit (10:44)_

_(10:44) isn't that illegal_

_Eh (10:46)_

The video was working great as background noise, the video in question being about a few different things at once. Finishing my breakfast,I threw the plastic-ware into the trash and decided to check in with Zypher.

_Any luck? (10:52)_

_(10:44) Dad's not home_

_Does he have to be? just kinda. take the car. and leave. (10:44)_

_(10:45) That could get me in so much trouble_

_Sneaking into an abandoned mall could get us into so much trouble and yet here we are. (10:45)_

_(10:46) True_

_So? (10:46)_

After not getting a response for a while, I decided to throw on some clothes to start the day. Lounging in my pajamas will only make me want to do nothing. Tearing through my drawers, I picked out my slightly over-sized Marvel T-shirt and a pair of light blue jean shorts. After getting dressed I threw myself onto the couch again, shortly before my mom walked out of her room wearing her pink bathrobe.

"Good morning, mum."

"Mm, good morning. What are you doing dressed already? We don't have any plans."

I shrugged and scratched my earlobe at her prodding. trying to find the courage to tell her I was going to take a trip with Bailey and Zypher. She doesn't have to know it's a road trip out of the state, right?

"Um, well, Zypher was wondering if he could pick me up.. for the weekend.. for like a trip thing." My mom raised her eyebrow, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke in a moment of silence.

"Where you guys going?"

"I think the mall, Hot Topic has some new stuff Bails was talking about, so."

"She's going too?"

"Yeah."

Taking another drag of her cigarette, I heard a vehicle drive by and craned my neck to see if by some miracle it was Zypher pulling into the driveway.

It wasn't.

"And you guys are only going to be gone for the weekend?"

"Yeah, maybe a couple more days if things get wacky." Either I _am_ good at lying, or the people around me are too gullible to suspect anything. Looking out the window, mom temporarily forgot about her cigarette and let it burn out.

"... Just make sure you call me so I know you guys are safe." _Whew!_

"I will."

As if summoned, Zypher finally pulled into the driveway and honked the horn, signalling he was ready to go as soon as he could. I hopped up off the couch and ran into my room to throw some clothes in a bag along with by plush bunny and phone charger, hugged my mom and nearly flew out the door. Throwing myself into Zypher's car, I found he had already picked up Bailey, and that now all we had to do was hit the road.

"So who's resident GPS?"

I lost the game of Not It.

As Zypher turned to leave the driveway, Bailey brought up the address and recited it to my as I typed it into google maps. The lady immediately had us turn around, and with that, we were Utah bound.


End file.
